Into the Towers
by AssassinPerson
Summary: When a Magical Portal of Magicalness is found, a voice tells everyone that they have Five Days in a Magic World. Follow a Group of Five Characters as they explore a New World and find out what new things are there. Each Group has Five Chapters Dedicated to their Five Days in the Portal and you will see what exiting adventures they all have. Rated K for: AWESOMENESS :D ON HIATUS!
1. The Prologue

**This is something I thought up yesterday (At time of writing. It would be 26/08/2014 as yesterday) so don't blame me if it isn't that good, different ideas came to me so I decided to use them. It isn't all fully planned out so there is different things in it which aren't all straight. OC's are allowed and you put them in on this bit so I can see them all fully, you might have to wait for your OC to appear as it takes time. The whole plot isn't fully made so there will be Plot-Holes in places. I will use "?" as the P.O.V's FTM so you don't know who it is straight away, work it out for yourself. **  
**WARNING: CHARACTERS MAY BECOME OOC SO WATCH OUT FOR THAT! I CAN'T GUARANTEE THAT THEY WILL STAY AS THEY USUALLY ARE BUT THEY MAY BECOME OOC! Even your OC's so I am sorry if that happens**  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Sonic Franchise or any of the Characters apart from my own. There are no other OC's here to speak of ATM so I can't use that as a note**

?'s P.O.V:  
So now what? Because a Portal has been found, everyone has gathered round to find out where it leads. No-one has gone into it but I believe that Five of us get to go at a time, that was until we heard a voice that said "Once you go into the Portal you have Five Days to do as much as you can before returning. If you don't return in Five Days then the Portal will close and you shall never get out of there again!" we all gasp and everyone looks at each other "Well Five of us have to go for Five Days. Then when all Five come back another Five will go" I say and the others agree. Three Hedgehogs and Two Foxes step forwards

?'s P.O.V: (One of the Hedgehogs)  
"Us five will go first" I say and everyone looks at us, my Sister nods and says "We are going, wish us luck. We shall tell you about what we saw in the Portal, you lot shall then know what is going to happen but until then you guys make plans of who will go!" everyone nods and my Brother looks at the Portal. We all turn to look at the Portal "WISH US LUCK!" Us five yell and we go into the Portal, the light covers us and we vanish!

?'s P.O.V: (A Cat who stayed behind)  
Well that's it... They are gone and if they don't return in Five Days we will never see them again, I turn and walk away as I didn't want to have anything to do with this anymore. A Male Cat joins me, we both talk together as we walk then we get home. Who never said that we can't live together? We aren't related but we come from the same World and he wants to get back as much as I do, the Portal was different though... Something wasn't right about it but I couldn't put my finger on what it is so I left it and we continued talking to each other about something, just then there was a knock on the door and I get it...

?'s P.O.V: (A Green Rabbit who stayed behind)  
I hope he is alright, I might have fights with Amy about him but still he needs to be safe. I go home and look at my Sister, she nods as she knew how I felt and she had feelings for another Hedgehog. Well Coco is a Cat and she likes Tails who is a Fox, I sigh and hope that the Five are OK because they really need to do everything quickly before Five Days pass and they get stuck forever. If that happens then I will never see Sonic again! Me and Amy might never fight again but we don't usually fight anyways "I hope they are OK" I say and my sister looks over to me "Don't worry, they will get back in Five Days and you will see Sonic again. I promise and you can count on it" she winks and I laugh slightly

**Me: Thanks for reading :D. Here is a Form to be used for your OC's so I am able to put them in sometime in a bit :D**

**FORM:  
Name:  
Gender:  
Looks:  
Wears:  
****Animal:  
Siblings:  
****Crush:  
****Other:**


	2. Sonic and Co -DAY 1-

**Me: Welcome back! At the time of writing this there were no Reviews so sorry if you posted one before me updating this :3  
Sonic: Wait, what happens to us?  
Me: Not telling you yet, you have to wait and see what happens :D  
Speed: Ohh... But I want to know! :(  
Me: Well you have to wait, you won't die though just so you know. I also change the style that I use so sorry people! XD  
Rated K+ for: AWESOMENESS!  
NOTICE: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE APART FROM SPEED, LEFITRAY AND NIGHT! THE RANDOM PEOPLE CAN'T BE OWNED AND ALTON TOWERS IS OWNED BY ITS-SELF! I hope you enjoy Sonic and Friends go on different Rides and stuff, I don't know must about the other Rides though so sorry if my Descriptions are slightly off and don't match it exactly (I wonder who here has actually been on The Smiler at Alton Towers. I haven't :D)**

Sonic looks around, he sighs "Where are we?" someone asks and he turns to see Tails and Night also looking around. Lefitray was talking to Speed about something, both of them didn't want to go to run and ruin everything now so they were sat on a Bench until Sonic says "Guys, lets look around to see what we are meant to do here. We have Five Days here as well remember" the four look at him and nod in harmony. Speed and Lefitray stand up to follow Sonic who was now walking with the Two Foxes also following him "Are you OK? This place seems strange" Night asks Sonic and he looks at her "I'm fine Night but thanks for asking. This place is strange because there are a lot of Humans here" just then Lefitray says "Hey, I have some tickets here" and she shows Five Tickets that she found and gives each of the others one ticket each as they walk. Tails looks at it "Why does it say S Child? And what is this for anyway?" Night sighs and looks around  
"I'm not sure" she says  
"This is cool" Tails responds  
"Our ones have S Adult on them" Sonic points out  
"So they do" Speed says and Lefitray nods  
"I wonder how we use them" Night says, her one said the same as Sonic's, Speed's and Lefitray's did  
"Hey look, people are lining up for something!" Sonic says and the Five join the line, people move out the way so they could get past  
"Thank you" The Five say to people and they smile then they get into a building, after going up some more steps they got to a Station like thing where a Train was "This is COOL! I wonder how long it took to build this!" Tails exclaims and a person walks up to them and he smiles, directing them someone "Just wait here you Five, there will be something to take you along coming right away. I hope you enjoy your stay" the five nod and they wait. As they were waiting something with a Cow Pattern comes and seems to pull into the ''Station'' and the Five get on it, sitting down and someone on the other set sees them "HEY! How are you guys here?" Sonic looks over at the people who were all now looking at them as if they knew about them "We came here through a Portal. Don't ask how"  
"But you are really famous! Everyone knows about you!" The person says and his friends nod in response  
"Oh really? But how is that possible? We haven't been on TV or anything" Sonic replies  
"YOU HAVE! In a Few Cartoons! There have even been Comics about you and everything, Game as well"  
"Wait! Does that mean that this isn't Mobius?" Lefitray asks, confused now  
"This is Earth! Mobius must be on the other side of your Portal you came through. I can tell you about where you are going though" They nod and everyone talks about where they were going, Sonic and the others finally understand what the Voice meant then they saw a Light Blue Track and the person said "That is the Ride named Air! You can see it every time you go on the Monorail because we are actually going South, look at my Map I got Earlier this Year" He gets a Map out and the five look at it  
"WOW! This place is big! It must have taken years to make it!" Tails exclaims then the person looks at him  
"Not exactly, this place was made many Years ago. Rides have been Added in and Taken out over the years though, one Popular ride is actually named Oblivion which is in the X-Sector. You guys should go and watch it for a while" Tails nods and soon they get there. The Five following the People and getting in, they then get a Map each and walk around "Why don't we go to the X-Sector First?" Tails asks and the other Four nod, following the map and getting there without getting lost. They look up and see something really high, there was some sort of Carriage going to the edge then it stops before going down at a High speed into the hole. The sound of Screaming was heard so they walk over "This is Oblivion! It has a really long Drop that we saw the people go down earlier" Tails says and Speed nods  
"That sounds like fun, should we go on that first?" Sonic asks then he looks around and sees The Smiler and its Fourteen Loops (NOT KIDDING YOU! The Smiler actually has Fourteen Loops the Last Time I checked) and he shakes his head "Who could want to go on that?" he asks  
"Those people on it now" Lefitray points out and Sonic nods  
"I guess you are right. Lets look around more and find the other Rides so we can decide what we are going on first" Sonic says and everyone looks at Tails "The Map is here, lets go this way and we shall find some more things" The Four follow Tails around Alton Towers, not getting lost luckily. After a while Speed and Lefitray managed to get Sonic to go on The Flume and the Congo River Rapids even though he got wet, the Four laughed at Sonic while he got annoyed at them and being wet but he calmed down after a while and they decided to also go on the Battle Galleons (But Sonic was left out so he didn't get wet again because he hates Water)

Later on the Five go on the Monorail and they get to the Hotels, they find the one that they were meant to be staying in and they go there. Once they get into their rooms they get a Letter from Mobius and Tails reads it  
"To Sonic, Speed, Lefitray, Tails and Night

How are you guys doing there? We are all hoping you can send a letter back but if not then we will wait for you to return so we can ask you how you are and how this world it, the Portal won't let us through but we can send a letter through which is how you got this letter. Make sure you do everything you need to do so you can come back or else we will never see you again and Egg Man will be able to take over this World and maybe where you are next! Make sure you don't get lost because if you do we definitely won't see you again and that will make life really bad. Miss you!

From Emerald"

"How nice, she cares" Speed says and laughs slightly  
"I don't know why she decided to send us a letter though..." Lefitray says and sighs  
"Yeah... It is kind of strange about that" Night says and watches Tails put the letter away  
"Well we better go to sleep, tomorrow is a new day!" Sonic says and everyone gets into bed and goes to sleep...


	3. Authors Note

**Sorry that I haven't been updating recently but I have found that my Creative-ness has started to go... Several of the Fan-Fictions will be quickly finished, some will be put on Hiatus and I will find it in my will to continue some of the other ones but if it isn't one that you like then sorry guys! The Mysteries of Life shall be continued a far way along with maybe one or two of the others. Sorry if it isn't one that you are wanting to be continued though :(**


End file.
